Gunball Machine Up2
created with Pimp My Gun. |attributes = * * * ** ** ** ** |type= |grade= |released=16.8.0 |efficiency/_damage= 75 (max) |fire_rate= 99 |capacity= 150/0 |mobility= 90 |accuracy= |range= |upgrades= N/A (Final upgrade) |theme=Candy themed |cost= 250 (Initially) 30 (Each upgrade) |level_required=Level 21 }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.8.0 update. It is part of the Candy Warriors Event Set. It is the second and final upgrade of the Gunball Machine. Appearance It appears as a large light blue minigun with a light blue grip with a red trigger. It also features wiring leading to the main body. On the side of the minigun, it has an ammo source of different coloured gumballs inside a gumball machine. In the middle of the minigun, it has a grey/black front grip. The front has 6 rotating red barrels, which shoots out gumballs from the gumball machine. Strategy It has deals moderately high damage but has a very high fire rate and ammo capacity making it have a decently high DPS for a minigun. However, it has below average mobility. Tips * Spray and pray for the best results. This weapon have extremely high capacity and fire rate which is suitable for spraying and praying. * Despite of its high capacity, you do not get any ammo in reserve when you spawn. * The random effects the weapon has can help deal additional damage onto an enemy. * Like most miniguns, it's more suitable for those who prefer firepower over mobility. * It is very effective at suppressing enemies behind cover. * This weapon is great at eliminating moving targets because of the high fire rate. * While reloading, switch to another weapon until your area is safe for reloading as its reload is extremely slow and can often get you killed. * Aim on the head for maximum DPS. Pairing it with either Burning Tiara/Storm Trooper Cape significantly boosts its DPS. * Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Area damage weapons can counter users at close range. * Flank around the user with a melee weapon and quickly attack them. * Strafe while jumping to minimize the chances of being hit. * Try wasting the ammo of the user, leaving them vulnerable from an attack when they are reloading. * Use gadgets to suppress the user when under fire. * Keep your distance when engaging in open combat. Attributes *'Minigun' *'Automatic' *'Random Effect': Has a 25% chance to deal the following status effects: *'Burning:' 3 /2 sec for 4 seconds. *'Poison:' 3 /2 sec for 4 seconds. *'Bleeding:' 3 /2 sec for 4 seconds. *'Slows Down Target:' Slows down the target to -15% of their movement speed for 5 seconds. Upgrades N/A Supported Maps *Siege *Candy Land Theme *Candy-themed Weapon Setups This weapon is useful as a heavy, fast firing weapon. Use it with a Sniper or Heavy weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Minigun Category:Random Effect Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Upgrades